1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window covering and, more particularly, to a wooden shutter for a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wooden shutter, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of an outer frame 1, a set of louvers 2, and a control rod 3. The outer frame 1 is a rectangular open frame. The louvers 2 are transversely arranged in parallel within the outer frame 1. The control rod 3 is coupled to one lateral side of each of the louvers 2 for operation by hand to tilt the louvers 2 and to adjust the gap between each two adjacent louvers 2. Before installation of the shutter in a window, ornamental strips 4 are fixedly fastened to the wall around the four sides of the window, and then hinges 5, for enabling the shutter to be turned in and out of the window, hinge one vertical side of the outer frame 1 to one vertical extended ornamental strip 4. This structure of down shutter is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks.
1. Because the hinges 5 are visible when fastened to the outer frame 1 and the ornamental strip 4 (see FIG. 1), they destroy the sense of beauty of the wooden shutter. Further, only a specially trained technician can accurately install the hinges 5 in position. If the hinges 5 are not accurately installed in position, the wooden shutter cannot be smoothly opened and closed.
2. Before installation of the ornamental strip 4, the wall must be polished so that the ornamental strip 4 can closely attached to the wall. This polishing job requires techniques. The user may have to hide a professional technician to do the job.
3. The wooden shutter is expensive because it is made subject to the size of the window in which the wooden shutter is to be installed. Because of custom made, much fabrication and installation time is needed.
4. The ornamental strips provided around the four sides of the window are mitered. If the mitered joint between each two adjacent ornamental strips is not precisely engineered, the mitered joint tends to be damaged during delivery of the wooden shutter, resulting in a bad looking.
5. The ornamental strips 4 are provided to make the wooden shutter look better. However, when a screw nail 6 driven through one ornamental strip 4 into the wall W as shown in FIG. 2, the head 6a of the screw nail 6 is exposed to the outside, destroying the sense of beauty of the ornamental strip.